Edson Matus
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Demo_Edson_Matus.ogg |ingreso_doblaje = 2002}} Edson Matus es un actor de doblaje mexicano, principalmente conocido por interpretar a Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia y en la serie Cleveland, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la serie de anime Bleach, Clark Kent/Superman en el Universo Cinematográfico Extendido de DC Comics, Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, a Nelson en Los Simpson y a Gokú en Dragon ball Kai. Es la voz recurrente de Jeremy Renner y Evan Peters. Es la voz de los promocionales del Canal SONY. thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus echando un vistazo a la revista Culpa. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus Ranger Rojo. thumb|230px|right|Edson e [[Irwin Daayán.]] thumb|230px|right|Edson grabando en el estudio [[LAS Dubbing.]] thumb|230px|right|[[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Rubén Trujillo y Edson Matus.]] Jeremyrenner.jpg|Edson Matus es la voz recurrente del actor Jeremy Renner. Evanpeters.jpg|Voz recurrente de Evan Peters. Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk de Star Trek (2009). Cleveland_Brown.png|Cleveland Brown de Padre de Familia y The Cleveland Show. Bertie.png|Bertie el Autobús en "Thomas y sus Amigos". Moskelloggs.jpg|'Clark Kent/Superman' en el Universo Cinematográfico Extendido de DC Comics. Robb_Stark_HBO.jpg|Robb Stark en El juego de tronos. Hawkeye Full Image.png|'Clint Barton / Hawkeye' en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. 1821132-seamus_op1_1_.jpg|Seamus Finnigan en dos películas de la saga de Harry Potter. Weasly_twins_harry_potter_7.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte I y II. Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones (2013) y Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate (2014). Fry.png|Philip J. Fry desde Futurama (5ª-7ª). 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar de Malcolm. Grimmjow_Jaegerjaques.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de Bleach. Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). 998127 10152264271734936 1076437501 n-6-.jpg|"Mu de Aries" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. Karl.png|Karl Fei-Ong en Blood+. Goku-0.jpg|Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai Eva24DC_Kaworu.jpg|Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Max_Payne_Movie_Mark_Wahlberg.jpg|'Max Payne' (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne. Jim Levenstein2.jpg|'Jim Levenstein' en American Pie: El reencuentro. Hoity_Toity_thumb_2_S1E14.png|Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. ChicagoPD_Bio_LaRoyceHawkins.jpg|Kevin Atwater en Policías de Chicago (Chicago P.D.). Tyler Dino Charge.png|Tyler Navarro (Ranger Rojo Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Jeff_fisher2.png|Jeff Fisher en Un agente de familia (American Dad!). Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson en Los Simpson (Temp.16-17,19 algunos caps. 25-Presente). BrandonRouthAtomo.jpg|Ray Palmer / Atom en el Arrowverso. Guilherme-piva.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Guilherme Piva en las producciones brasileñas. Heitor_Martinez_Mello.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Heitor Martinez en las producciones brasileñas. BlaineSeason5.jpg|Blaine Anderson en el universo de Glee. B9323921615Z.1 20160921140241 000 G9RFOQQIK.3-0.jpg|Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron| Filmografía Anime Tetsuya Kakihara * Tom en Toriko * Reggie en Pokémon Kōki Uchiyama * Jack en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shūhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach * Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Karl en Blood+ * Teppei en Toriko * Rick Hunter en Robotech (Versión remastizada) * Camus de Acuario, Sirius de Can Mayor, Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) * Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede * Gin y Kohza en One Piece * Mepple en Pretty Cure * Jesse Gleen en Bakugan Películas de anime *Mu de Aries (Mitsuru Miyamoto) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) Películas Jeremy Renner *Ian Donnelly en La llegada (2016) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *William Brandt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *Aaron Cross en El legado Bourne (2012) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Clint Barton en Thor (2011) Henry Cavill *Clark Kent/Superman en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Clark Kent/Superman en El hombre de acero (2013) *Will Shaw en The Cold Light of Day (2012) David Krumholtz *Escritor comunista en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Mike Kattan en El juez (2014) *Kent en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) Chris Pine * James T. Kirk en Star Trek - Sin límites (2016) * James T. Kirk en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * James T. Kirk en Star Trek (2009) Liam Hemsworth * Dwayne Mclaren en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Adam Cassidy en Paranoia (2013) Diamond Films *Billy "The Kid" Timmons en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) Lionsgate Ben Barnes *Tom Ward en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Alejandro Griffin en Una boda como todas (2013) *Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) Cillian Murphy * Agente Donald Buchanan en Trascender (2014) * Raymond Leon en El precio del mañana (2011) * Robert Fischer en El origen (2010) Neil Patrick Harris *Foy en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Él mismo en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) Jason Biggs *Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Dan en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Anderson en Mariado y mujer (2006) [[Adam Driver|'Adam Driver']] * Paul Sevier en El elegido (2016) * Phillip Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) Marlon Wayans *Christian Black en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *Levy en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) Hamish Linklater *Porter Collins en La gran apuesta (2015) *Zapata en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Luke Bracey *Johnny Utah en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Riley en Princesa por accidente (2011) James Corden *El panadero en En el bosque (2014) *Paul en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) Dean Armstrong *Oficial Williams en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Daniel en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) Emile Hirsch *Danny Dietz en El sobreviviente (2013) *Spin en Salvajes (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Oscar Grant en Estación Fruitvale (2013) *Steve Montgomery en Poder sin límites (2012) Max Minghella * Graham Hawtrey en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) Jason Segel *Jason en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Tom Solomon en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Darren Criss * Lee en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) * Blaine Anderson / El mismo en Glee 3D: La película (2011) Corbin Bleu * Oficial Blake en Códigos de familia (2012) * Lou en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) Alex Pettyfer *Adam "El chico" en El mágico Mike (2012) *John Smith / Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Derek Luke *James Speck en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Bobby Joe Hill en Camino a la gloria (2006) Sean Penn *Cheyenne en Un lugar maravilloso (2011) *Jack en El árbol de la vida(2011) (1ra. versión) Alan Tudyk * Dutch en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Simon en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Bryan Greenbergd * Nate Lerner en Guerra de novias (2009) * Matty Matthews en La prueba perfecta (2004) Rob Brown * Rock en Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Kenyon Stone en Juego de honor (2005) Abdul Salis * Eugene Skinner en Caballeros del aire (2006) * Tony en Realmente amor (2003) Dax Randall Shepard *Astronauta en Zathura (2005) *Tom Marshall en Sin rumbo (2004) Devon Murray * Seamus Finnigan en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Seamus Finnigan en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Omar Epps * Marlon en Alfie (2004) * Luther Shaw en Contra las cuerdas (2004) Kwok-Hung Lam * Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) * Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca (1985) Otros *Bret (Alexander DiPersia) en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Rondo (Jared Kemp) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Voces adicionales en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Steve (Ryan Hansen) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Wei Fang (Harry Shum Jr.) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Malcolm (Rupert Evans) en El niño (2016) *Sr. Wickham (Jack Huston) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Jack Cleary (Francis Chouler) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Ramsdell (Sam Keeley) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Quentin (Michael Rady) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Lewis (Jason Orley) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Ramone (Victor Ortiz) en Revancha (2015) *Michael Groom (Thomas M. Wright) en Everest (2015) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ángel (Michael Ray Escamilla) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Jake (Colin Hanks) en Vacaciones (2015) *Dr. Ed Anzer (Sebastian Arzelus) en Ted 2 (2015) *Pete (John Patrick Amedori) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Ricky (Dan Domingues) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Marcello (Juan Minujín) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Maxim (Andrew Howard) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Jamal (Tobi Bakare) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Biggles (Jake McDorman) en Francotirador (2014) *John Cairncross (Allen Leech) en El código enigma (2014) *Robert Uva (Jeremy White) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Glenn (Sean Wing) en Hola chicas (2014) *Mehmed (Dominic Cooper) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Greg (Nat Faxon) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Rooster (Jimmy Tatro) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Cirujano (Paul Jarrett) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *McNaughton (Taran Killam) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Todd Cutler (Jonathan Lajoie) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Gerente de cabina (Frédéric Chau) en Lucy (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Travis Mitchell (Corey Hawkins) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Tobey Marshall (Aaron Paul) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Tom Pope (Jay Baruchel) en RoboCop (2014) *Terry Perrish (Joe Anderson) en Cuernos (2013) *James Lawson (Jesse Williams) en El mayordomo (2013) *Alex Jones (Paul Dano) en Prisioneros (2013) *Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Trapos (Bill Hader) en Clear History (2013) *Abduwali Muse (Barkhad Abdi) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Shecky (Sam Palladio) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Scottie P. (Mark L. Young) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Comandante Quince (James Marsden) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Donnie (Nicolas Wright) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Johnny Five (Garrett Hedlund) en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Devon (Darren Shahlavi) en El paquete (2013) *Reverendo Stephens (Randy Redd) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) Cine *Comisario Cowley (Sam Trammell) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Voces adicionales en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Trip (Tommy Dewey) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) TV *Dustin Noble (John Krasinski) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Don John (Sean Maher) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Todd Petterson / Han Solo Berger (Andy Samberg) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Flash Thompson (Chris Zylka) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Gus (Brian Gleeson) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Sr. Gordon (Chris Parnell) en Comando Especial (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Matt Weston (Ryan Reynolds) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Carrigan/Blackout (Johnny Whitworth) en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Curt (Chris Hemsworth) en La cabaña del terror (2011) * Lewis en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Harold Lee (John Cho) en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Policía de evidencia (Carlos Sanchez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Jim Wilkinson (Topher Grace) en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) * Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) en Glee 3D: La película (2011) * Charlie Gibbs (Casey Affleck) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Ela-Shan (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Peter Friedkin (Miles Fisher) en Destino final 5 (2011) * Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011/Trailer) * Clive Gollings (Nick Frost) en Paul (2011) * Derek Frost (Michael Arden) en Source Code (2011) * Fred y George Weasley (Gemelos Phelps) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2011) * Voces adicionales en Too Big to Fail (2011) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) * Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Andrew Craig (Burguess Jenkins) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Voces adicionales en El turista (2010) * Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) * Boo Boo Giuffrida (Paul Campbell) en The Fighter (2010) * Michael (Robbie Sublett) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) * Lance Loud (Thomas Dekker) en Cinema Verite (2010) * Detective Markowitz (Joshua Peace) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * Butt-Head (Mike Judge) y Narración en Jackass 3D (2010) * McAnalovin (Austin Michael Scott) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) * Charlie Wyman (Chris Egan) en Cartas a Julieta (2010) * Jack (Charlie Weber) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) * Devon (Nate Torrence) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) * Sr. Clay (Andrew McNee) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Jake (Reilly Dolman) en Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) * Brad Sullivan (Mark Ruffalo) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Evra serpiente (Gavner Purl) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2010) * Tony (Ryan Bingham) en Loco corazón (2009) * Rich Brewer (John Magaro) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) * Tommy Frigo (Matt Bush) en Adventureland (2009) * Travis Brody (Lucas Till) en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) * Joe (Daniel Wu ) en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Samuel (Nick Gomez) en 12 Desafios (2009) * Iraq Jack (James Lafferty) en S. Darko (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Agente Zero (Daniel Henney) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) * Alex (Justin Long) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/DVD Videomax) * Gregory (Rene Lopez) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Versión Warner y New Line) * Christopher 'Biggie' Wallace (Jamal Woolard) en Notorious (2009) * Jefe Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Socio de Shadaloo en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) * Det. Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) en Agente internacional (2009) * Dan (Geoff Stults) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) * Luke (Rick Malambri) en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) * Kerr (Fred Armisen) en El rockero (2008) * Leon (Bradley Cooper) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) * Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Lau (Chin Han) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Don (Danny McBride) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Robert Balboa (Milo Ventimiglia) en Rocky Balboa (2008) * Twiggy Munson (Josh Braaten) en Semi-Pro (2008) * Ritsuo (James Kyson-Lee) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) * Gerente del banco (Javier Godino) en Engaño (2008) * Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne (2008) * Lee (Aaron Takahashi) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Agente Toby Grant (Ethan Embry) en Control total (2008) * Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) * Voces adicionales en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * Ben (Pablo Schreiber) en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Will Farmer (Matt Lanter) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) * Drew Patterson (Robbie Amell) en Fotografía esto (2008) * Dr. Griffin Cavanaugh (Johnny Whitworth) en Pathology (2008/Doblaje original) * Dave Wolf (Mike Realba) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007/Zima) * Tristan Thorne (Charlie Cox) en Stardust:El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) * Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) * Niko Niles (Merwin Mondesir) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) * Otto (Joe Hursley) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Michael (Carlo Marks) en Gorda como yo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) * Robert (Stephen Colletti) en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) * Ethan Mills (Kevin Wheatley) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Jake (Texas Battle) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Henry Lowe (Nate Parker) en The Great Debaters (2007) * Murphey Bivens (Tyler Hilton) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) * Sacerdote en funeral, asegurador en Premoniciones (2007) * Maestro Wong (James Hong) en Furia de ping pong (2007) * Lee (Jason Reed) en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Seamus (Glen Barry) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Raymond Fernandez (Jared Leto) en Amores asesinos (2006) * Slevin Kelevra (Josh Hartnett) en Lucky Number Slevin (2006) * Rick (Marcus Colonna) en Material Girls (2006/DVD Quality Films) * Henry Baines (Lukas Haas) en Material Girls (2006)/MGM) * Ricky Verona (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Policía # 1 (William Harvey) en Secretos íntimos (2006) * Voces adicionales en La provocación (2005) * Trenton Jr. (Joshua Jackson) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) * Steve (Walter Harris) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Jacob Grimm (Heath Ledger) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005/DVD) * James/Gabriel (Fred Ewanuick) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Brucie en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Lider de la pandilla juvenil en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) en Hombre peligroso (2005) * Paul (Oliver Milburn) en El descenso (2005) * Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005/TV) * Marty (Scott Mechlowicz) en Río maldito (2004) * Anthony (Ludacris) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Derek (Richard Lee Jackson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) * Luther Shaw (Omar Epps) en Contra las cuerdas (2004) * Ned (Adam Gierasch) en Hotel Terror (2004) * George (Eric Stoltz) en El efecto mariposa (2004/New Line) * Otto Gunshe en La Caída (2004) * Voces adicionales en Espanglish (2004) * Tony (Adam Goldberg) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Ben (Jim Haynie) en El crimen de Leland (2003) * Stefano Manni en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Narración en Jackass, la película (2002) Miniseries *Jesucristo (Diogo Morgado) en La Biblia *Oficial Tim Davis (Spiro Malandrakis) en Fuego en el cielo Series de TV Evan Peters *Tate Langdon en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Kit Walker en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) *Kyle Spancer en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Jimmy Darling en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2013-2014) *Sr. James March en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) Brandon Routh *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flash (2015) *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flecha (2014-presente) *Ray Palmer/Atom en DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2016-presente) *Daniel Shaw en La doble vida de Chuck (2010-2011) *Bobby Fear Itself (2008) Darren Criss *Blaine Anderson en Glee, buscando la fama (2010-2015) *Él mismo en The Glee Project (2011-2012) *Josh Burton en Eastwick (2009) Omar Benson Miller *Charlie Green en Jugadores *Walter Simmons en CSI: Miami David Krumholtz * Gregory en Mamá (2015-presente) * Charlie Eppes en NÚM3R0S (2005-2010) [[Chuck Hittinger|'Chuck Hittinger']] * Sean en Lindas Mentirosas (2010) * Derick Perry en CSI: Miami (2006) Stephen Amell *Jason en Bien dotado (2011) *Brady en Diarios de vampiros (2010) [[Adam Rodríguez|'Adam Rodríguez']] *Jonathan Chavez en Jane la virgen (2015) *Preston Cruz en Arriesgados (2014) Otros *Sean Bennigan/Drew (Milo Ventimiglia) en Voces ocultas (2015) *Bellamy Blake (Bob Morley) en The 100 (2014-presente) *Walter O'Brien - Scorpion (2014) (2014-presente) * Lucas Goodwin (Sebastian Arcelus) en House of Cards (2013-presente) * Henry "Hank" Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) en Royal Pains (2010-presente) * Ray Ploshansky (Alex Karpovsky) en Girls (2012-presente) * Ben Buckner (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela (2014-2015) * Cameron (Wyatt Nash) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) * Danny Matheson (Graham Rogers) en Revolución (2012-2013) * Johnny Raymond (Will Bradley) en Lindas mentirosas * Dan Whitehorse (Tyler Christopher) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2014) * Robb Stark (Richard Madden) en El juego de tronos (2011-2014) * Joel Graham (Sam Jaeger) en Parenthood (2010-2015) * Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) * Wayne Rigsby (Owain Yeoman) en El mentalista (2008-2015) * Justin Bihag en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) * Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) en Rizzoli y Isles (2011-2012) * Jake Armstrong (Chris Zylka) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) * Steven Spence (Barry Watson) y Marshall (Ethan Peck) en Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) * Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en El séquito (2004-2011) * Demetri Noh (John Cho) en Flash Forward (2009-2010) * David Break (Shaun Sipos) en Melrose Place (2009) (2009-2010) * Ted Crisp (Jay Harrington) en Mejor sin Ted (2009-2010) * Josh (Nick Zano) en Cougar Town (2009) * Jason Matthews (Kristoffer Polaha) en North Shore (2004-2005) * Josh Groban en Glee, buscando la fama * Bruto (Tobias Menzies) en Roma * Héroes ** René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (2006-2010) ** Lloyd Collins (Michael Maury) (2006) * John Winchester (Joven) (Matthew Cohen), Ash (Chad Lindberg), Miguel (John) (Matthew Cohen) y Lucifer (Nick) Mark Pellegrino en Sobrenatural * Ed Battaglia en Hell's Kitchen (2005) * Wally Burgan (James LeGros) en Mildred Pierce * Josh Redgrove en Mr. Meaty * Raúl (Jeroen) Cornelissen (Sven de Wijn) en La casa de Anubis * Profesor Jason Winkler (Jack Donnelly) en El misterio de Anubis * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Nathan (Kevin Rankin) en La Mujer Biónica * Craig Feldspar (David Anthony Higgins) (3ª voz) en Malcolm * PeezyB (Kel Mitchell) en Sam y Cat * Darren, Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Embaucador en Hathaways: Una historiaembrujada a * Voces adicionales en 90210 * Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Series animadas Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown en Cleveland * Cleveland Brown en Padre de Familia (4ª temporada en adelante) Otros * Ever After High - Profesor Jack B. Nimble (Audu Paden) * Nelson Muntz (temp. 16-17, 19 ep. y 25 en adelante) y voces adiciconales (desde 16ª temporada) en Los Simpson * Phillip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (Temp. 5 - 7) * Jeff Fischer en Un agente de familia * Benavides en Los reyes de la colina (9ª temporada hasta 13ª) * Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Bertie el Autobus, Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Franklin Flizzybear en Viva Piñata * Narrador en Disney Blam! * Johnny en Phineas y Ferb * Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Candelero y Keeper en El mundo de Quest * Toby Tripp/Señor Del Oceano en Gormiti * Peter en Fútbol animal * Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Esposo mora en Hora de aventura * Vendedor, Reportero, Voces Adicionales en Un show más (temp. 5-) Cortos animados * Peter Parker / Spiderman en Triple Poder * Neil Patrick Harris (Él mismo) en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb * Narrador en Blam (A reír con Mickey) Películas animadas Billy West * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La gran película de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Bill Hader * Flint Loco en Lluvia de Hamburguesas (Trailer) * Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailers) Dane Cook * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Otros * Jimmy (Gabriel Iglesias) en Locos por las nueces * Lou (Corbin Bleu) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Benvolio (Matt Lucas) en Gnomeo y Julieta * Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Arthur (James McAvoy) en Operación regalo * Kane y Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls, la serie * Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda Telenovelas brasileñas [[Guilherme Piva|'Guilherme Piva']] *Puerto de los Milagros - Alceu (2001) *Chocolate con pimienta - Dr. Paulo (2003-2004) *Paraíso tropical - Ismael (2007) * Siete pecados - Joílson (2007-2008) *Insensato corazón - GabinoDamasceno (2011) *Lado a Lado - Delegado Práxedes (2012-2013) Heitor Martinez * Vidas opuestas - Jacson (2006-2007) * Río de Intrigas - Senador Nicolau (2010-2011) * Máscaras - Martin (2012) * Moisés y los diez mandamientos - Apuki (2015) Marcos Pitombo * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Valente (2008-2009) * Vidas en Juego - Lucas (2011-2012) * Pecados - Ramiro (2013-2014) * ¡Victoria! - Paulão (2014-2015) Iran Malfitano * Bela, La Fea - Adriano (2009-2010) * Moisés y los diez mandamientos - Bennu (2015) * La tierra prometida - Yussuf (2016) [[Otaviano Costa|'Otaviano Costa']] * Acuarela del amor - Adenor Cosme de Lima (2009-2010) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Elcio/Elaine (2011) * La Guerrera - Lic. Gerardo (2012-2013) Armando Babaioff * CuChiCheos - Thales (2011) * Laberintos del Corazón - Eric (2013) Otros papeles * Esas mujeres - Dr. Augusto (Alexandre Moreno) (2005) * Salvaje - Juba (André Bankoff) (2006-2007) * La favorita - Tony (Mario Hermeto) (2008-2009) * El astro - Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) (2011) * Avenida Brasil - Wallace (Cleiton Morais) (2012) * Doña Xepa - Benito (Emilio Dantas) (2013) * Rastros de Mentiras - Wagner (Felipe Titto) (2013-2014) * La Sombra de Helena - Felipe (Thiago Mendonça) (2014) * Hombre Nuevo - Tuerto (Alexandre David) (2014) * Imperio - Ismael (Jonas Torres) (2014-2015) * Por Siempre - Ricardo (Nando Rodrigues) (2014-2015) * Verdades Secretas - Daniel (Christian Villegas) (2015) * Reglas del juego - Víctor (João Baldasserini) (2015-2016) Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Farid (Omid Abtahi) (2012) *Harry Potter for Kinect - Cedric Diggory (Mike Norledge) (2012) *Aviones (videojuego) - Dusty Fumigavión (Dane Cook) (2013) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Mu de Aries (2015) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Iruka Umino (2015) *LEGO Avengers - Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) (2016) Locución * M&M's naranja (2012) * Smash Bros for Wii U comercial (2014) * Nintendo Amiibo (2015) * Trident (2015) * Voz de canal Sony Latinoamérica Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * El Loft * IDF * Intersound * Larsa *LAS Dubbing * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Optimedia Productions * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010